Harrowing
right|430px Harrowing jest to święto obchodzone każdego roku między 18 a 31 października. W trakcie tego wydarzenia są dodawane świąteczne ozdoby (przedmioty, totemy, ikony) oraz limitowane skórki dla bohaterów. Jego nazwa wzięła się ze święta Halloween. Historia right|thumb|350px|Wydarzenie Harrowing 2014 (Ang.) Each calendar year, the celestial bodies of Runterra align in a particular astronomical event. This lengthy occasion - beginning with a partial eclipse on the 18th of October and culminating in a full solar eclipse on the 31st of October - is of one of the most significant holidays in Valoran. The alignment occurs annually around the time of the harvest, and is known as the Harrowing due to its dusky setting. For obvious reasons, the occasion is marked by superstitions surrounding the world's dark denizens, creepy crawlies, and things that generally go bump in the night. While rural folks still believe that this is a time of great foreboding, most of Valoran has taken to commemorating the Harrowing through a bit of good, clean fun. Citizens of the city-states don monstrous costumes and exchange holiday sweets with one another as part of the revelry. Large costume parties, where patrons wear either light or dark costumes (with the intention of either warding off or confusing evil) are quite popular, and those of opposite colors are encouraged to exchange gifts with one another. However they're celebrating, all across Valoran, spirits are as high as the night is long. As with all things Runeterra, Instytut Wojny is a major participant in the holiday festivities. Summoner's Rift is decked out with special lanterns to provide lighting (and a bit of atmosphere) during any scrimmages that take place during the eclipse. Minions are also decked out to honor the occasion, and even some champions choose to join in the merrymaking, donning costumes before they take to the battlefield. Additionally, the alchemists of the Instytut Wojny brew special holiday concoctions, and the rune forges produce special runes for summoners who display valor during this time. Czarna Mgła center|500px center|600px|Strona promocyjna Harrowing 2014 Skórki Skórki Harrowing * 2010 rok ** ** ** ** ** ** * 2011 rok ** ** ** ** * 2012 rok ** ** ** * 2013 rok ** ** * 2014 rok ** ** Przeróbka Twisted Treeline W 2013 roku Riot połączył remake mapy Twisted Treeline z ich wydarzeniem Harrowing. Aby uczcić nowe i tajemnicze pole bitwy Shadow Isles, Riot wydał zestaw skórek oraz bohatera: right|thumb|220px|Herb Shadow Isles * Skórki Shadow Isles 2012 ** ** ** ** * Bohater Shadow Isles ** Cechy Mapy right|thumb|230px|Wygląd mapy Summoner's Rift na wydarzenie Harrowing 2010-2011 Mapa Harrowing Summoner's Rift została po raz pierwszy użyta w 2010 roku, a ostatni raz w 2011 roku. Była to trzecia wersja mapy zmieniająca tekstury oraz dodające ozdoby związane ze świętem Harrowing. Ponadto wprowadzono muzykę z mapy Twisted Treeline sprzed jego aktualizacją. Dodatkowo zmieniono wygląd ikonek niektórych przedmiotów oraz wprowadzono ich tymczasowe nazwy. Prawdopodobnie w 2015 roku odświeżona wersja mapy zostanie ponownie udostępniona na oficjalne serwery. Przedmioty Niektóre przedmioty dostały nowe ikonki oraz nazwy w czasie trwania wydarzenia: * 20px Inkrustowane Jabłko Many ( ) * 20px Kawałek Niebieskiego Cukierka ( ) * 20px Kawałek Zielonego Cukierka ( ) * 20px Kawałek Czerwonego Cukierka ( ) * 20px Maska Dyni ( ) * 20px Mrożony Mózg ( ) * 20px Słodka Kukurydza ( ) Runy 6 specjalnych świątecznych Run zostały dodane i dostępne tylko między 18-31 października. Runy te zostały umieszczone w Kręgu 2 sekcji sklepu. Wszystkie te Runy znajdują się jednak w Kręgu 2.5. Poniżej znajduje się lista tych run: * Esencja of the Piercing Screech (Krąg 2.5, +1.75 Przebicia odporności) * Esencja of Bountiful Treats (Krąg 2.5, +24 Życia) * Esencja of the Speedy Specter (Krąg 2.5, +1.39% szybkości poruszania się) * Esencja of the Elusive Werewolf (Krąg 2.5, +1.39% szansy na uniknięcie) * Esencja of the Witches Brew (Krąg 2.5, +4.56 Mocy umiejętności) * Esencja of the Headless Horseman (Krąg 2.5, +3.08 Przebicia Pancerza) Ikony przywoływacza Od roku 2012 wprowadzono nowe, ekskluzywne ikony przywoływacza, które można było je zebrać w trakcie trwającego wydarzenia. ProfileIcon32.jpg|Złośliwe Widmo ProfileIcon33.jpg|Złowrogi Uchwyt ProfileIcon34.jpg|Śmiertelna Maska ProfileIcon35.jpg|Łapiący Drzewiec ProfileIcon36.jpg|Mściwe Widmo ProfileIcon Statue.png|Nagrobek ProfileIcon Vilemaw.png|Vilemaw ProfileIcon Greyor.png|Lodowe Widmo ProfileIcon WestAltar.png|Duch Ołtarza ProfileIcon Tome.png|Morellonomicon ProfileIcon Harrowing2014 1.jpg|Herb Shadow Isles ProfileIcon Harrowing2014 2.jpg|Ikona Znaku Zdrajcy ProfileIcon Harrowing2014 3.jpg|Ikona Przerażonej Lalki Skórki totemów Pierwsze skórki totemów wprowadzono do gry w trakcie trwania wydarzenia Harrowing. W trakcie trwania tego wydarzenia można było nabyć przez dany okres czasu dostępne skórki totemów za małą cenę lub . Wardskin 1.jpg|Dynionietoperz Wardskin 2.jpg|Duch Wardskin 3.jpg|Pająk Wardskin 4.jpg|Drzewo Wardskin 5.jpg|Nagrobek W trakcie trwania wydarzenia w 2013 i 2014 roku, skórki tych totemów zostały udostępnione do nabycia ponownie. Można było ich używać za darmo w trakcie trwania wydarzenia, oraz można było je nabyć do końca trwania wydarzenia za na stałe. Tryby rozgrywki W 2014 roku wydano tymczasowy tryb rozgrywki - Hexakill Twisted Treeline, na tytułowej mapie Twisted Treeline. Polega ona na klasycznej rozgrywce pomiędzy 12 graczom (po 6 na każdą drużynę). Galerie Harrowing 2010 Harrowing 2011 Harrowing 2012 Skórki Shadow Isles 2012 Harrowing 2013 Harrowing 2014 Animacje logowania Harrowing 2010 left Harrowing 2011 left Harrowing 2012 left Harrowing 2013 left Harrowing 2014 left Zobacz także *Harrowing 2013 *Harrowing 2014 de:Graunacht en:Harrowing zh:Harrowing Kategoria:Wydarzenia